Two Men Lost in a Dark World: Ryan meets Echo
"Quick, this way!" Cried a man, his subordinates following closely behind. They were in the middle of the city, chasing a suspect. Although he was much too fast, they could track him due to his sinister energy. They turned into an alleyway, a dead end. There He was, a jet black haired teenager in a black overcoat, completely expressionless. "So, you've given up running huh?" "Your gigais are useless, I know you're angels." Said the young man, approaching the head angel. He glanced at him walking by. The angel tried to stop him but his eyes rolled over, his heart racing and his veins on fire. Suddenly his head exploded, unable to handle the corruptive energy installed within him. He walked straight through the ranks of angels, their bodies mutilating. The young man frowned, he hated hell. On that same night, at a nearby home, the Kinenbuke had come to the human world to get a rest from running from both the Order of the Vizard and the Gotei 13. Ryan Getsueikirite was sitting on the roof of the little house, breathing in the cool spring's night air. "I'm so scared.." he whispered to himself as he glanced in the window of the small cottage. He saw his teammates there sleeping soundly. It warmed his heart to see them all peacefully asleep despite what was hunting them. He sighed, "I will protect all of you..with my life." he muttered again to himself, but he was instantly drawn to a presence of pure darkness. It was walking towards the house, making his eyes wonder to a shadowy figure coming down the side walk. Echo leaned up against a building wall, needing a moment to think. this point at his life was the most complicated yet, he was under the services of the prince of darkness, but he had a heart, and it belonged to his newfound friends; Dahie, Ahatake, Alice, and most of all, the love of his life, Akiko. He knew his profession greatly endangered them, but leaving hell might cause a war with results he didn't want. Ryan kept his eye on the boy, he was young, yet even through the darkness in the boy's power, Ryan could sense the boy's immense pain. It was one that rivaled his own. He was confused on whether to approach the boy or if he should instead sit and watch. he decided to sit at watch, but this time he involuntarily began to release his reiatsu into the air. Echo blinked out of his trance, sensing a post-captain level force. He looked upwards to see a man on a roof, who seemed to be quite distressed. Strangely enough, the man was looking straight at him. echo didn't really know what to say, still in his thoughts, so he just stared at the man with his usual layer of apathy. Ryan felt awkward, the boy had noticed him and yet he still refused to break his gaze. The boy's eyes were flooded with killing intent and a slight dose of pain. A deadly combination. Though he could say the same for himself, the pain in his chest had numbed his physical feelings. He stood up and looked at the moon that had just appeared from behind a cloud. The truth was he hated this world, because even after death there was still fear and loss. Just then there were headlights and sirens in the vicinity as Chiyo appeared, making a beeline for the front door as police helicopters and cop cars drove by, completely oblivious that she had escaped. "That woman..." Ryan said laughing to himself.